


A Different Parent/Teacher meeting

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Parent/Teacher Relationship, Secret Relationship, Teacher Peter Parker, father Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Single Father Tony is dating his kids teacher cute Peter Parker, only, the kids don't know- yet
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A Different Parent/Teacher meeting

Peter woke to the alarm going off and moved slowly, pushing Tony off him to turn it off the other man making a noise as Peter hopped up to grab his clothes around the room. “Must you always rush out the door?”

“Would you rather Morgan and Harley see me naked in bed with you? I’m their teacher for sakes Tony.” He moved and pushed a hand through his hair moving over to Tony and kissing the man smiling at him. “I don’t- I don’t want this to get complicated Tones.”

Tony nodded and kissed Peter again. “I know, you’re right, go before they get up. I’ll see you tonight?”

Peter made a little noise hearing an alarm in the next room and he scrambled tripping over his shoe and that’s when it happened, when Tony’s bedroom door opened and he heard Morgan scream. “Daddy stranger!”

Tony moved and shifted in the bed, trying to keep himself covered. “no, no not a stranger sweetheart, please go get ready for school.” He made a noise holding the sheet up as he shooed Morgan out the door looking to Peter who was red and on the floor holding his elbow. 

“How am I supposed to leave? They’ll see me if I go through the house.” He whispered and moved and took the blasted show to put on his foot as Tony moved to get dressed and look to Peter on the floor scared and Tony reached to help him up. 

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they knew.” Tony shrugged looking calmer that he ever had.

Peter staring at the bedroom door and then looking back to Tony. “Oh god. Okay yeah, let’s do this then.”


End file.
